1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of safety systems and apparatus for detecting and for preparing a vehicle for an impact with another vehicle or object in the path of the passenger vehicle carrying the device. The invention is directly placed on the operator's vehicle in such manner that it detects and prepares the operator's vehicle for a possible impact. The speed of the vehicle, along with strong pressure on the braking mechanism partially fills properly placed air bags with air. Further actual impact actuates mechanisms which fully protect the two impacting vehicles from severe damage and protects the passengers and operators of the vehicles from injury. If there is no final impact, then the preparatory steps are relieved, and are placed in readiness for another such impending incident.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been many attempts in the field of providing moving vehicles with devices to decrease the severe damage and injury during impact with other vehicles and objects. The most commonly known are those which employ shock absorbing springs and such devices that collapse against frictional resistance during the impact. No such devices are known by me are of the type that alertly prepare an impact absorbing situation to the extent that when actual impact occurs, the device is fully prepared for impact. Other mechanism, such as shock absorbers used for the smoother rides for passengers and cargo, have not been employed toward an impending impact situation should it be eminantly ready to occur.